


Ça ira

by MissCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Kid Haruno Sakura, Kid Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu es seul ? Tu as peur ?" Sakura, dix ans, ne peut décidément pas laisser ce petit garçon seul sur sa balançoire en plein hiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça ira

"Sakura !"

La petite fille se retourna pour voir sa rivale, Ino, courir dans sa direction.

"-Sakura, tu rentres toute seule aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, mes parents ne peuvent pas venir me chercher alors j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Je vois... Tu veux qu'on te ramène, mon père et moi ?

-Non, c'est bon, merci. J'habite pas loin, tu sais. Et puis vous partez à l'opposé donc ce serait bête alors que c'est juste à côté."

La blonde fit la moue puis se pencha à l'oreille de la rosée.

"-Alors fais attention, c'est dangereux la nuit apparemment, faut pas que tu restes seule. Promets-moi que tu rentreras vite chez toi.

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas." La rassura-t-elle en souriant. C'était rare qu'Ino s'en fasse pour elle, mais elle savait que c'était une bonne personne.

"Et puis..." Continua sa rivale. "Ça serait pas vraiment une victoire si je gagnai Sasuke-kun juste parce que tu as disparu."

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

"-De toute façon même si je me fais enlever tu n'as aucune chance de faire tomber Sasuke-kun amoureux de toi, c'est complètement impossible !

-Oui, oui. On en reparlera quand on sera mariés." Sur ces mots elle partit en direction de son père tout en tirant la langue à l'autre petite fille qui gonfla ses joues d'énervement.

"Ça n'arrivera pas !"

La rosée ignora le sourire suffisant de l'autre petite fille et fit demi-tour, prenant la direction de sa maison. Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle remarqua un garçon blond sur la balançoire. Elle reconnu Naruto Uzumaki qui était dans sa classe. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste avec lui mais elle se sentait triste pour le blond, personne ne voulait être son ami et il était toujours seul. Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?"

Naruto releva la tête et dévisagea la personne qui lui parlait, surpris. Rares étaient les gens qui venaient lui parler et encore plus ceux qui se préoccupaient de lui.

"Tu es seul ? Tu as peur ?"

Bien qu'il faisait le pitre en classe pour se faire remarquer, une fois que quelqu'un lui parlait le blond perdait tous ses moyens et ne savait plus quoi dire. En plus la personne lui posait des questions était Sakura Haruno ! La fille dont il était tombé amoureux malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle était folle de ce Sasuke Uchiha...

"Dis tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?"

Naruto commença à bégayer lamentablement des mots sans aucun sens.

"Tu sais pas parler ou quoi ?"

Il voulut lui dire qu'il savait très bien parler mais il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la rosée soupirer d'impatience. Sakura croisa les bras et fixa le blond qui n'avait pas sortit un mot depuis le début. Se sentant observé, il rougit et commença à triturer ses doigts. Très vite, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Gênée, la petite fille le regarda, peinée. Elle ne voulait pas le faire pleurer, loin de là... Elle décida alors que pour se faire pardonner elle allait l'aider.

"Tu... Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?"

Naruto la regarda, dubitatif.

"C'est dangereux de rentrer seul la nuit, mes parents m'ont toujours dit de faire attention. Les tiens seront sûrement inquiet s'il t'arrive quelque chose alors..."

Le blond se leva de la balançoire et s'avança vers elle.

"Tu n'as pas peur ?"

Sakura fut surprise de l'entendre parler mais elle se reprit très vite.

"-Peur de quoi ? De toi ?

-Tout le monde dit que je suis dangereux, qu'il ne faut pas que je sois ami avec les autres.

-N'importe quoi, je vois pas ce que tu pourrais me faire, je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi !

-Et si j'essaie de te faire du mal ?

-Je te battrai et j'irai le dire à Iruka-sensei !"

Le petit blond s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la rosée lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui intima de se taire. Naruto la regarda bizarrement alors elle lui expliqua.

"-J'ai entendu quelqu'un, je crois qu'on n'est pas seul.

-Alors on y va ?"

Sakura regarda Naruto avant de lui sourire et de lui prendre la main. Il regarda ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de la petite, sous le rougissement de cette dernière.

"-C-C'est pour ne pas que... que tu te perdes ! Et puis on sait jamais après tout !

-Sakura-chan, je suis amoureux de toi."

La jeune fille releva la tête et le fixa. Lorsqu'elle comprit ses paroles, son rougissement s'accentua et elle baissa vivement la tête.

"-Imbécile ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Sasuke-kun !

-Oui, je sais.

-Alors ça sert à rien que tu me dises ça ! Ça changera rien !

-Je le sais aussi."

Sakura pinça ses lèvres et se retourna, trottinant presque dans la direction que lui indiquait Naruto. Le trajet se passa en silence, et malgré la remarque qu'avait fait le petit blond, elle n'enleva pas sa main de la sienne.

"C'est ici."

La rosée sortir de ses pensées en entendant Naruto lui adresser la parole. Elle lui lâcha alors la main et se les mit derrière son dos.

"Merci Sakura-chan. A demain." Lui sourit Naruto.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Sakura lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant. Le blond sourit en mettant sa main sur sa joue. Ça ira, il était sûr qu'un jour Sakura tomberait amoureux de lui. Sans aucun doute.


End file.
